Era algo necesario
by Mitsukuri.Ryoko
Summary: Porque a veces, sólo a veces, aquello que parece tan difícil de creer es realidad. AU, historia algo crack.


**Título: **Era algo necesario.

**Palabras: **721.

**Summary: **Porque a veces, sólo a veces, aquello que parece tan difícil de creer es realidad.

**Notas: **Un fic RoBul AU, algo crack. Vladimir es Rumania y Nikolai es Bulgaria.

**Disclaimer: **Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, no hago esto con fines de lucro, etc., etc., etc. Ustedes saben cómo sigue.

**Portada: **水 (Pixiv ID 929376)

* * *

.

—…Y es por eso que debemos tener sexo.

El portazo que recibió Vladimir en la cara fue de película.

—¡Pero-! ¡Nikolai! ¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que dije? ¡Este sol me está torturando! ¡Joo, al menos déjame entrar!

—¡Largo de aquí, pervertido! —se oyó del otro lado de la puerta. —¡No estoy de humor para tus bromas!

—¿Bromas? ¿Ahora resulta que mi realidad para ti es una "broma"?

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver la cara —molesta, escéptica, en absoluto impresionada— de aquel a quien consideraba su mejor amigo.

—Habiendo mil maneras de ligarte a alguien… ¿y escoges la más estúpida de todas? ¿"Por necesidad"? Anda a buscarte a otra persona.

—Pero, Nikolai, ¡es un asunto de vida o muerte! ¡Es imprescindible que yo-!

—Imprescindible tu trasero, ¡no voy a dejarme follar por una razón tan imbécil!

—Entonces, si te dijera otra cosa…

—¡Que no, joder! ¿Por qué no te vas a una disco en la noche? Seguro te encuentras una chica que se vaya contigo.

—¡Ya te dije que me dan miedo sus co-!

—¡Pues tu homosexualidad no es mi problema!

—¡Que no soy homo! ¡Es sólo que no puedo verlos! ¡Son… son…! Aff, ¡Nikolai! ¿En serio debo ser más específico con respecto a eso? —Nikolai hizo una mueca de asco.

—No, gracias. Ahora, si me disculpas…

—¡Espera!

El pie del rubio se interpuso en el marco de la puerta, impidiendo que volviera a estampársela contra la nariz. Nikolai bufó, encarando a esa "persona" odiosa en que se había convertido su amigo.

—¿Sí? ¿Se te ofrece algo? …Aparte de sexo, claro— agregó al ver cómo se le iluminaba la cara con su pregunta. Vladimir bajó la cabeza ante la nueva negación.

—Sólo déjame quedarme hasta que se haga noche, ¿sí? Prometo que no haré nada que no quieras. Pero prefiero mil veces eso a seguir bajo el sol…

Nikolai rodó los ojos, pero dejó que Vladimir entrara. El chico pasó el umbral con timidez, volviendo el rostro de un lado a otro como si le asustara su casa. No le prestó importancia, y regresó al sofá, recogiendo la cajita de yogur y el libro que leía antes de ser _interrumpido_ por esa persona. Se acomodó en su lugar, cuando de repente sintió una mano en su hombro.

—Vladimir… Quiero leer, ¿sí? No me interrumpa-

El libro cayó al suelo de un manotazo, y Nikolai apretó inconscientemente la caja de yogur, causando que los dos quedaran cubiertos del blanquecino líquido. Sin embargo, eso no detuvo a Vladimir, quien siguió presionando sus labios contra los suyos, profundizando el beso que él mismo había iniciado tan repentinamente. Al apartarse, se relamió, retirando un hilo de yogur que le cruzaba toda la mejilla para llevárselo a la boca. Nikolai se sonrojó al ver cómo lo degustaba sensualmente con su lengua.

—…Delicioso. Me pregunto cómo será si…

Se inclinó para lamer el yogur directamente desde la piel del moreno, lo que le valió un par de golpes en la espalda y un rodillazo en el vientre. Aun así, consiguió acariciar suavemente su cuello con la punta, y un estremecimiento recorrió la espalda de Nikolai.

—T-Te dije que n-no iba a tener sexo contigo.

—¿Ah, sí? Porque no pareces tan convencido ahora…

—¡N-No lo haremos!

—Nikolai… creo que ya es un poco tarde para eso. Nadie es capaz de resistírseme después de un beso.

Nikolai retrocedió, espantado por la perspectiva. ¡De ninguna forma iba a tener _algo_ metiéndose por su culo! ¡Mucho menos la verga de Vladimir! Se dio vuelta, tratando de alejarse a gatas de aquel rubio, pero éste le tomó por las muñecas y le inmovilizó bajo sí antes que pudiera escapar del sofá. Su mirada aterrada se encontró con una expresión de pura lujuria. Su sonrisa perversa no hacía más que empeorar el panorama de sentir algo duro presionándose contra su trasero.

—¡Noooooooooooooooooooooo!

Esa noche, después de unas largas y deliciosas "sesiones de alimentación", Vladimir salió de la casa de su amigo muy satisfecho, dejando en la cama a un agotado —y adolorido— Nikolai. Se metió las manos a los bolsillos, esperando que el moreno no le odiara por lo que había hecho. Pero vamos, ¡era necesario! Y se notaba que lo había disfrutado.

No le importaría alimentarse de esa manera más seguido, si es que Nikolai decidía aceptar lo bueno que había sido.

* * *

_._

…_Y así con las cosas que uno se encuentra por internet. Uno buscando de vampiros y encuentra que (en teoría) los Moroi en Rumania son un tipo de "vampiros vivos" que aman el sexo… pero les temen a… ejem, los órganos reproductores externos de la mujer. ¡Por eso los hombres no tienen forma de defenderse ante ellos! …En fin. ¡Espero que les haya gustado esta idea rara! ouo_


End file.
